


This Cold War Just Got Hot

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winterhawk Tumblr ficlets [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Undercover Missions, spy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: All Clint wanted was to feel like James Bond for a bit. Bucky, of course, had to ruin it.





	This Cold War Just Got Hot

This kind of thing was probably Clint's favourite part of being a secret agent: Secret code words and dead letter drops and exchanging parcels in public parks while no one around you had a clue.

He counted off the benches as he walked down past the lake until he'd reached the third one on the left, then he sat down and placed his Starbucks bag next to him. The park wasn't busy but there were enough people around for Clint to not look out of place as he sipped his coffee and watched for cute dogs. 

It was about five minutes later that someone sat down at the other end of the bench, and an illicit thrill ran through Clint. This was it. 

He didn't look over as he said, "The leaves are starting to change."

There was a snort of amusement. "Yeah, cos it's fall, dumbass."

All of Clint's excitement washed away and he turned to scowl at Bucky. "That's not the response, and what the hell are you doing here? Isn't this a bit below your pay grade?"

Bucky just shrugged. "I had a free afternoon." He stretched his legs out, draping an arm over the back of the bench and looking unfairly hot and relaxed when Clint wanted to be mad at him for ruining the hand off. There was a coffee cup dangling from his other hand and a paper bag similar to Clint's on the bench next to him.

Similar, but not identical. 

"You went to Dunkin Donuts?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hate Starbucks," said Bucky. 

Clint groaned. "We're meant to have the same bag so no one will notice when we switch. You're fucking up this whole thing!"

"I think they're more likely to notice that you're yelling at me over my coffee choices," said Bucky, still lounging as if he didn't have a care in the world. The fucker was ruining Clint's Cold War secret agent vibe completely. "Chill out, I did check to make sure no one was following you. Your cover won't get blown."

"I fucking hate you," Clint muttered, giving up entirely and grabbing Bucky's bag while shoving his own at him. "You better have bought me something good."

"Got you a cinnamon roll," said Bucky, shoving Clint's bag, which contained data from the company he was undercover at, into his pocket. 

Clint brightened and pulled open the bag.

"But I got bored and ate it," added Bucky.

There was nothing in the bag but a crumpled napkin. Clint sighed. 

"This is the worst spy drop ever," he muttered. “For a guy that was actually an agent during the cold war, you’re fucking terrible at this. A newbie SHIELD recruit would have done better.” He balled the bag up and chucked it at the trash can.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, let me make it up to you. There's a coffee shop over there, I'll get you a pastry and then we can fuck in the bathroom."

Clint cleared his throat. "Yeah, okay," he said, and stood up, because that actually sounded like a much better idea than playing at old school spy games, and if the Winter Soldier said no one was following him, then he could definitely trust that there was no one around who might question a mid-level administrative assistant at Hydra’s latest shell company fucking a SHIELD agent in a coffee shop bathroom.

Bucky was on his feet in a split-second and nudged his shoulder against Clint's as they started towards the coffee shop. "I've missed you," he said in a voice that contained more emotion than they usually let slip in this thing they'd been pretending was just fucking for the last few months.

Clint smiled at him, warmth seeping through his chest. "Yeah," he agreed. "This mission shouldn't be much longer once they decrypt that data." 

"Better not be," muttered Bucky, then he turned a smirk on Clint. "Getting to choke on your dick in a coffee shop bathroom is going to be good, but nowhere near as good as tying you to my bed and fucking you until you scream."

"Jesus fuck," said Clint, and sped up his footsteps. Cold War espionage games had nothing on this.


End file.
